Cahill Survival
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Amy, Dan,Ian, Natalie, Sinead, and Hamilton are lost in different locations. After a fateful plane crash, they all have to survive. Shelter, food, water... The question is: Do they have what it takes to survive? Rated T for some bad language and romance.


**New Story! Dedicated to my awesome reviewers and internet buddies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues. Or ninjas. Or unicorns. Or anything awesome. *Complete and utter sadness ***

_CAHILL SURVIVAL_

Amy Cahill did not know why she was on the small plane. She didn't care, as long as it had a book.

It was another crazy 'bonding' trip that Fiske had thought up. Cahills taking a trip together. What wasn't going to explode?

Excluding her, the people on the plane were Ian Kabra, Natalie Kabra, Dan Cahill, Hamilton Holt, and Sinead Starling.

The Holt twins had made up an excuse about watching a very important soccer game, and Ned and Ted had gone to a museum specializing in Einstein.

Leaving behind a furious Sinead and confused Hamilton.

"I wanted to go to that museum!" Sinead fumed.

Amy tuned out most of the talking, trying to focus on her book. Until she saw the plane she was going on.

"Um… I-Is that s-safe?" She stuttered.

The plane was small and gray, and looked shaky. On the inside, it was bid enough foe one section. **(Like one section on a plane.)**

"Don't worry. Ol' Mack is perfectly safe." The pilot smiled at her.

"O-Ok." She walked onto the plane.

Amy sat down in a chair and began to read. A perfectly dressed boy sat next to her.

"Hello, Love."

Amy looked up ahead of her, blinked once slowly…. Blinked twice slowly… Breathed out of her nose… and turned toward Ian Kabra.

"Hi." She said flatly.

"The cold shoulder? Really, love? That's not very nice." Ian mocked.

"I don't c-care Ian." Stupid stutter.

She returned to book, refusing to meet his eyes.

The speaker beeped. "We are about to takeoff. Enjoy your flight!"

**Enough hours to make it over the middle of the Amazon…..**

Amy opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. She realized she was leaning on somebody's shoulder. Ian Kabra!

Amy jerked her head away from him. She felt the plane jolt. Heavily.

"Sorry. We are experiencing-minor-turbulence-" Static sounded.

At practically the same time, all the teens stood up. The pilot banged into the seat.

"You're on your own!" And with that, he grabbed the only parachute and jumped out.

The plane jolted again. Everyone stumbled.

Sinead stood up shakily. "I can try to stabilize the plane! Holt, come help me!"

They ran into the cockpit, leaving the Kabras and Cahills together.

"Oh, crap, oh crap…" Dan was muttering to himself wide-eyed.

A ripping of metal could be heard. Amy looked around, trying to locate it. Her eyes rested on a space behind Dan and Natalie.

"GUYS! MOV-" She was too late.

A part of the plane _peeled off, _whooshing air putting pressure on the plane and pulling things out.

And of the things being pulled out were Dan and Natalie. They were pulled back. They tried to fight off the pull, but it was no use.

Natalie went first. She screamed and lashed out. Dan tried to grab onto her hand, pulling him out, too.

They disappeared into the clouds, their screams lost in the wind.

"NO!" Ian and Amy screamed. Dan was all she had left. He couldn't possibly be-? She couldn't even think the word dead.

They dived into an aisle to escape the pull. Amy weeped into Ian's shirt. Ian had silent tears coming down his face.

**Long enough to make it over an island….**

The plane shook even more. They were descending. Slowly, but surely.

Amy looked up. She got up from the aisle to see the gaping hole.

Another shove. Amy slipped from her hold and slid to the hole. She was holding on with only her hands.

"Ian!"

"I've got you!"

Ian grabbed her. A violent shove sent them both flying out of the window.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Sinead worked furiously.

"How much longer, Ekat?" Hamilton demanded.

"Would you like to do this?" Sinead spat.

Sinead looked at the controls again. They were damaged beyond repair.

"We'll have to do an emergency landing. Tell everyone else."

Hamilton hurried out. A yelp of surprise. Hamilton's wild eyes staring at Sinead.

"They're- They're gone! And- a big hole in the plane!"

"What?!" Sinead shrieked.

"And we're descending. We're close enough to jump. We probably should."

"Fine." Sinead grumbled. She tried to rise- but couldn't. Her leg was caught between the seat and a fallen piece of metal.

"I-I can't move. I can't move! I'm stuck!" Sinead panicked.

"We're going to crash!" Hamilton shouted.

Mere seconds later, the plane crash-landed in the ocean.

**MEGA-TASTIC CLIFFHANGER! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, this is all about surviving.**

**Remember where all of them were dropped….**

**Dan and Natalie: Amazon**

**Amy and Ian: an island**

**Sinead and Hamilton: middle of the ocean**

**They will all have video diaries…. An example is this:**

_**Dan: Natalie is driving me CRAZY! "My hair, my shoes, my blah, blah, blah!" We're in the Amazon for goodness sakes! **_

**They will record it in cameras just like those reality shows!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
